Fixing Things
by Correlian76
Summary: An extra scene from Ep II depicting more Anakin / Padme conversation to enrich the love story.


Padme Amidala made her way down to the Docking bay housed at the base of the Jedi Temple.  
The remnants of her destroyed Naboo cruiser had been brought there for examination and she was interested to know the findings of the Republican Bureau of Investigation for herself.

As she moved past the bays of Jedi Starfighters she became aware of the sound of children's laughter coming from a corner of the large hangar.  
Pausing, she tentatively followed the sound and hid behind a pillar just around the corner from its apparent source.  
She peered beyond the edge of the pillar.

Sitting on the floor, dressed in the traditional robes of the jedi padawan, were a group of children, aged she thought between 7 and 12 yrs old.  
Standing in front of them adopting the mock air of a stern teacher, hands behind his back, pacing slowly back and forth in front of a half rebuilt fighter was Anakin Skywalker, a mischievious smile playing on his lips.

"So!" he exclaimed and the children all leaned forward, hanging on his every word."Finally, Who can tell me which coolant valve is missing in the primary thrust module here?" with an oily hand, he indicated a complex assemblage of tubing and wires.

"Anyone? Best get it right, if you don't, Master Windu may end up spread over several miles of the lower levels"

The children laughed. One of them, a dark haired boy with a frown of concentration on his face put up his hand.

"Is it the J5 Binder Valve, Ani?"  
Anakin froze and stared at the young boy, his face unreadable. He then broke into an infectious smile.  
"Right first time, Jolpa. Master Windu is saved!"

the children cheered and clapped Jolpa on the back.

Padme giggled in spite of herself. She liked his way with the children, his irreverence, his smile.  
She looked up again and saw all eyes had turned toward her. Anakin stood smiling with eyebrows raised.

"Kids, we have a visitor. Please pay your respects to Senator Amidala of Naboo" the children rose and bowed slowly to a now blushing Padme

"Now scram! Saber practice upstairs with Master Plo Koon. No showing off!"

Anakin turned back to the engine cowl of the starfighter, rubbing his hands with a rag.

"Well Senator, what brings you all the way down here? I had no idea you were mechanically inclined"

Padme stepped closer "I was hoping to find out more about the attack on my ship."

Anakin checked himself "Of course, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you"

Padme looked down "It's OK, it was fun seeing you in action"

Anakin laughed "It's a highlight definitely, I like to get down here whenever I can and the kids seem to enjoy it"

"Perhaps a little too much for Master Yoda's liking?" Padme looked sideways at him.

Anakin looked down at the valve in his hand "How do you mean?"

"Well, I didn't think fun was very high on the list of Jedi priorities. You appear to want to buck that trend"

"Ah, it doesn't hurt anyone" he leaned against the fighter "They aren't gonna fall to the darkside cos of a few jokes"

Padme smiled "How's the training going?"

"What their's? Great, they..."

"No, not their's, yours?"

"Oh, sorry, fine I guess" he turned back to the engine.

"Just fine? That's a stellar report, Anakin. C'mon, what's it like? All that expectation? Must be hard sometimes."

"It's fine" Padme slapped his arm playfully "OK, it IS good, I guess, it's just, I don't know, I feel...frustrated"

"How so?" she said looking up at him.

Anakin stepped away and sat on a bench next to the tool chest.

"It's going well but I want to move on to more advanced things. Obi Wan tells me to be patient but it's hard. Something inside keeps telling me I could do so much more if he just trusted me"

"Surely he trusts you. You've been together for so long now" Padme sat down next to him.

"Of course, he trusts me with his life but he doesn't trust my instincts"

"Don't be so sure, you are younger than him you know. He's probably watching out for you"

"I know" he turned his head and looked directly at her. The intensity in his eyes caused her to lose her thread of conversation.  
Anakin smiled and picked it up.

"So, what have they found out? I am sorry about your handmaiden by the way"

"i was just on my way over" she hesitated.

"you need some company?" Anankin said

"Oh it's OK you look busy with" she eyed the starfighter dubiously "that"

"No, it's fine, it's been a work in progress for ages. Let's go"

"OK Thanks" she smiled, surprised at how happy the prospect of his company made her feel. As they walked she continued.

"So, have you heard anything from your mother?"

Anakin's jaw clenched involuntarily.

"I, er, well, no, according to jedi doctrine, she qualifies as an attachment and I am not allowed to, well that's not to say I haven't tried" he smiled sadly "I ask the spice traders and smugglers that come through about the outer rim slavers. It's all pretty general though, tusken raider spook stories mostly. I will get back there though one day. She's still there. I know it"

As they reached the bay administrator's office, they turned and faced each other. Anakin noticed the jappor snippet Padme wore around her neck.  
"You still have it" his eyes shined with emotion.

"Well you did say it would bring me luck" Padme said as she lightly touched the pendant.

"Doesn't seem to have helped you much lately" Anakin was staring at her now.

"Well the day is darkest before the dawn".

"You're a poet too?" he teased gently.

"Something my father used to say" said Padme, a small smile on her lips.

"So he's a poet?" Anakin laughed

"Sense this, Padawan!" Padme said and punched his arm playfully.

An RBI officer hove into view.

"Senator, I'm Investigator Dowen, thank you for coming. I wish the news was more re-assuring. the explosive used was a blend of Mikthis and Castronel. there is virtually no trace left and certainly nothing to indicate origin or agency"

Padme's eyes fell "Thank you Dowen. I expected as much"

Anakin placed a gentle hand on her shoulder "Don't worry Padme, whatever has gone before, you have jedi protection now. i promise nothing will happen to you"

She placed her hand on top of his. "Thanks Ani, don't get me wrong, that is re-assuring but I can't help but feel that this is bigger than my own personal safety somehow"

She turned and made her way slowly toward the elevator. Anakin stood looking after her, his face a mask of concern and mixed emotions. Padme glanced back.  
"Will I see you later?"

"Of course, i have to finish up here but then Obi Wan and I will be right over. You OK?"

She smiled sadly "Yes, better now I think"

She entered the elevator and the door closed. the last thing she saw were Anakin's blue eyes, looking directly at her with what she could only describe as a look of determination.

She didn't know whether to be re-assured or unnerved by it...


End file.
